Lapsus Freudien
by Wynhilde
Summary: On ne pense pas toujours ce que l'on dit... Mais parfois, c'est lorsqu'on le pense que cela devient réellement problématique. C'est ce que découvrira Drago Malefoy, au cours d'une conversation houleuse avec Harry Potter. HPDM
1. Chapter 1

Note:

Cette fiction est la traduction de _A Slip of the Tongue_ par **AoiGensou.**

Je tiens à la remercier pour sa réponse rapide à ma demande de traduction (quand ça me prend, c'est limite des envies boulimiques là tout de suite maintenant).

______________________

Drago Malefoy était en rogne. Il n'était pas juste ennuyé, pas simplement en colère, non, il était en rogne dans le genre tout-explose je-vois-rouge, je-ne-laisserai-personne-se-mettre-sur-mon-chemin-et-n'esssayez-surtout-pas-de-m'arrêter. Le genre de rages qui arrivent seulement en des temps de lune bleue. Et le truc drôle, c'est que la lune se trouvait être d'une curieuse teinte azure ce jour-là.

Qu'est-ce donc, vous entends-je demander, qui le mettait en rage ? Ce qui le mettait en rage était ce qui mettrait n'importe quel Malefoy qui se respecte en rage, bien sûr. Il enrageait d'être ignoré. On n'ignorait pas les Malefoy, jamais. (Du moins, pas depuis que l'arrière, arrière, arrière grand-père de Drago avait été ignoré par cet enfariné de Ministre de la Magie, au sujet de sa pétition pour utiliser des Moldus comme sujets d'expérimentation dans le développement de sorts). Une telle transgression ne pouvait qu'avoir des conséquences sérieuses. Et le cerveau de Drago était calmement en train de pondre autant de conséquences que possible, pendant que le reste de son être frémissait silencieusement.

Ok, j'ai menti. Le frémissement de Drago n'était en réalité pas silencieux. En fait, il était même plutôt bruyant. Drago Malefoy était quelqu'un avec qui il valait mieux ne pas avoir à faire, et quand ça arrivait, c'était douloureux. Non seulement, il y aurait des conséquences, mais lesdites conséquences se produiraient au plus haut décibel possible, de façon à être sûr que tous ceux à portée d'écoute sauraient ce qui arrivait, à qui ça arrivait, et pourquoi ça arrivait. De cette façon, les conséquences dureraient plus longtemps, se poursuivant à travers les commérages par la suite. Ajoutant du sel et du jus de citron sur une blessure ouverte. Et l'agrémentant d'une touche de menthe.

Oui, notre antihéros fulminant avait des plans de punition. Personne ne pouvait l'ignorer et s'en sortir comme ça. Non monsieur. Pas la moindre chance. Auuucune. Nada. Ainsi traçait-il son chemin à travers les couloirs du château de Poudlard, en route pour voir le transgresseur, et le faire payer pour son crime contre l'humanité.

…Ok, Drago est un petit branleur mélodramatique et grandiloquent, mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime.

…Non ?

Bref, poursuivons. Les gens se poussaient hors de son chemin devant cette masse d'énergie haineuse et destructrice, et se rassemblaient en petits groupes d'humanité après le choc de son passage. Il y avait des chuchotements bas mais excités, et on commençait à ouvrir les paris, les gens se demandant quelle était la cible désignée de Drago, et combien de temps ils passeraient à l'infirmerie, une fois que le nuage de poussière se serait dissipé.

Non pas qu'il y aurait de la poussière. Drago ne se compromettait pas avec la poussière. Non, ces conséquences seraient totalement exemptes de poussière.

L'influence et la hargne de Drago lui valurent un chemin facile d'accès jusqu'à la bibliothèque, où quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'i_il_/i se trouverait. Peu importait que ce soit un lieu dirigé d'une main de fer par Madame Pince. Peu importait qu'il y ait d'autres étudiants assistant au spectacle. Peu importait qu'il se fasse jeter hors de la bibliothèque. Rien de tout cela n'avait d'importance. Seule importait sa fierté bafouée. Ainsi atteignit-il sa destination avec des yeux pleins de colère et une tête pleine d'idées de vengeance.

Bon, en fait, Drago était un peu à sec, côté idées de vengeance. C'était une confrontation du type « impulsion incontrôlable ». Et puis, pour tout dire, Drago n'avait jamais été ignoré par quiconque auparavant. Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir dans une telle situation. Il allait improviser, en commençant par quelques hurlements, et il verrait bien où ça le mènerait…

Il ouvrit la porte de la bibliothèque d'une poussée, espérant entendre un bang retentissant et sonore, mais n'obtenant à la place qu'un faible grincement. C'était décevant, et pas de très bon augure pour sa tirade, mais le blond n'allait pas laisser cela lui couper le vent en poupe.

— Harry Potter ! dit-il à voix haute, grondant presque le nom.

A cette intrusion, tout murmure en fond sonore cessa dans la libraire, et toutes les paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers la silhouette qui se tenait avec une allure royale, sur le pas de la porte. Toutes sauf une. Les yeux de Drago s'étrécirent quand il constata que Harry Potter avait à peine relevait la tête à son entrée. Et qu'il s'était immédiatement replongé dans ce qu'il lisait.

« Comment ose-t-il ? » pensa Drago, grinçant des dents dans sa tentative pour s'empêcher de hurler.

— Mr. Malefoy, que pensez-vous être en train de… » commença à le réprimander Madame Pince, mais un regard du garçon la réduisit au silence.

Si ceux présents dans la bibliothèque n'avaient pas été impressionnés par la présence de Drago jusqu'alors, ils l'étaient certainement après cette démonstration. On enseignait visiblement très tôt aux Malefoy à être charismatique. Ah, ce que c'est que l'éducation, tout de même !

La tension dans la bibliothèque aurait pu être coupée en tranches plutôt facilement avec un couteau à beurre rouillé, si quelqu'un en avait eu un sous la main. Mais comme tous les couverts étaient restés dans les cuisines, la tension conserva son niveau ambiant. Quelques uns des plus jeunes étudiants se tortillaient de gêne, mais ils se refusaient à partir. Ils se refusaient à _cligner des yeux_ de peur de manquer quelque chose. Les étudiants plus âgés avaient déjà vu des choses de cette sorte à de nombreuses reprises, aussi étaient-ils moins gênés et plus amusés.

— Harry Potter, répéta Drago, cette fois à un volume dangereusement bas.

Les yeux de Harry quittèrent paresseusement le texte où il s'était enfoui, pour rencontrer lentement le regard noir d'un Drago furieux. Drago nota qu'il était sans expression, et cela déclencha quelque chose en lui. Il commença à pester comme au jour de sa naissance.

Oui, le jour de sa naissance, Drago savait parler, oui, et il savait aussi exprimer son opinion. J'oserais dire _pester. _

J'exagère, mais si Drago avait eu la capacité de parler le jour de sa naissance, ça aurait été très similaire à ce qui se passait à cet instant.

— Harry Potter, à quoi crois-tu être en train de jouer ?

— A rien, Malefoy, répondit Harry en retournant à son livre.

Drago nota que c'était un manuel de Métamorphose.

— Ne te fous pas de moi ! cria Drago. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles, Malefoy. Je me contente de faire mes devoirs. Ou bien t'es aveugle ? répondit paresseusement Harry, sans se soucier de le regarder.

Les pulsions de strangulation de Drago montèrent de plusieurs crans.

Et c'est au prix d'une belle démonstration de self-control que Drago ne se jeta pas sur Harry pour lui foutre une raclée, ici et maintenant. Parce que les Malefoy ont une force de volonté. Vraiment.

— Regarde-moi, Potter !

La voix de Drago n'avait pas baissé de volume. En fait, elle avait augmenté. Le blond, qui était habituellement un garçon calme et posé, poussait maintenant des braillements stridents.

Sauf que les Malefoy ne sont pas stridents. Et qu'ils ne poussent pas de braillements. Donc il serait plus juste de dire qu'il parlait un peu fort. …Hum, pas vraiment.

— Pourquoi ?

Harry était plus calme que jamais au milieu de l'orage. Drago était livide.

— Pourquoi tu…

— Mr. Malefoy ! Vous ne possédez pas, ni maintenant ni jamais, le contrôle de cette bibliothèque !

Madame Pince avait à l'évidence retrouvé sa voix et s'en servait.

— Aussi, si vous ne baissez pas la voix et ne vous comportez d'une manière appropriée pour une bibliothèque, je serais obligée de vous demander de partir.

Et par « demander de partir » elle voulait bien entendu dire « jeter dehors ». Avec un soupçon de « en utilisant la force si nécessaire ».

Avec une rage à peine contrôlée dans la voix, Drago répondit suavement :

— J'ai besoin de parler à Potter, là.

— En ce cas, vous pouvez l'emmener avec vous. Maintenant dehors !

Gloire à Madame Pince.

Drago prit la mesure de la menace, et décida de ne pas pousser sa chance. Saisissant la main de Harry, il entraîna le garçon hors de la bibliothèque, contre sa volonté.

— Malefoy, bordel de Dieu, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lâche-moi !

Harry essayait de récupérer sa main, sans succès.

— On va régler ça, Potter, maintenant ferme-la !

Harry soupira et eut un regard de regret pour les livres auxquels il était arraché.

— Y a intérêt que ça en vaille la peine… murmura-t-il.

Drago fit comme s'il ne l'entendait pas. Drago souffrait d'une forme de surdité sélective.

Alors voilà, Drago traînait Harry. Il le traînait derrière lui. Pour une « discussion ». Pas vers un de ces endroits clichés où on va normalement pour trouver un peu d'intimité et une absence de surveillance de la part des adultes. Ils n'allèrent pas au bord du lac. Ils restèrent loin de la tour d'astronomie. Les cachots n'étaient pas envisageables, et la Salle sur Demande ne traversa même pas l'esprit de Drago. Vous voyez, c'était précisément les endroits où on s'attendrait à les trouver en premier. A la place, ils gagnèrent la plus grande pièce de tout Poudlard. Et oui, c'est ça. La Grande Salle.

Il y avait deux raisons à ce choix. La première était, bien sûr, que Drago avait subitement changé d'avis et ne voulait plus que les conséquences aient lieu en public mais en privé. La seconde raison, c'était que, lorsqu'elle était vide, la Grande Salle possédait un Grand Echo. Drago avait envie d'entendre sa voix réverbérée par les murs pendant qu'il hurlerait à s'en rendre aphone sur Celui-Qui-L'avait-Ignoré-Mais-Qui-Arrêterait-De-Survivre-Après-Les-Conséquences. Il se disait que ça serait comme plusieurs Dragos criant en même temps sur Harry Potter. Une pensée qui fit naître un sourire sur son visage.

Harry souleva un sourcil :

— La Grande Salle ?

Drago se trouvait maintenant non seulement en présence de quelqu'un qui ne jouait plus le jeu et l'ignorait, mais aussi de quelqu'un qui regimbait quant à son choix de champ de bataille. S'il n'avait pas été là pour une raison bien précise, et bien, il se serait mis à hurler sur Harry Potter.

Attendez une minute, il _était_ là pour hurler sur Harry Potter. Bien joué !

— Alors maintenant écoute, Harry Potter. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais tu vas arrêter tout de suite.

Drago avait eu raison, la réverbération du son était parfaite.

— De quoi tu parles, Malefoy ?

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux avec exaspération.

— Tu as déjà dit ça à la librairie, mais je ne vois toujours pas où tu veux en venir !

— Tu ne peux pas être _aussi_ aveugle, Harry ! cria Drago.

De surprise, Harry recula d'un pas.

— Pardon ?

— Tu es sourd ? J'ai dit : « tu ne peux pas être aussi aveugle, Potter ! ».

Un léger rictus apparut sur le visage de Harry :

— Oh, vraiment ?

— Oui, Potter. Il faut des mots plus courts pour que tu comprennes ?

Le Sourire Ironique Officiel des Malefoy (© 1594) illumina les traits de Drago. Harry roula des yeux.

— Bon, dis-moi juste ce que j'ai fait, Malefoy, que je puisse retourner à ma vie, dit Harry d'une voix lasse.

Ho, ho, cette fois, son compte était bon.

— C'est exactement ça le problème, Potter ! Ton évident désintérêt pour i_moi_/i. Personne ne peut ignorer un Malefoy et s'en sortir comme ça ! Si tu ne cesses pas immédiatement cette ignoble attitude de… de… de _ça_ (Drago eut de grands gestes agités en direction de Harry) alors, je serai forcé de prendre des mesures !

Harry cligna des yeux, ouvrit la bouche pour parler, la referma, et cligna à nouveau des yeux. A l'évidence, les mots lui manquaient.

— Et bien, qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense, Harry ?

— Pourquoi t'arrêtes pas de m'appeler comme ça ? demanda Harry avec un léger amusement.

Drago lui jeta un regard noir, pensant visiblement qu'il se moquait de lui.

— Quoi, Potter ? C'est ton nom, crétin.

— Non, je voulais dire… Laisse tomber.

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire.

— Quelque chose de drôle, Potter ? cracha Drago, qui n'appréciait pas du tout qu'on se fiche de lui.

Harry secoua la tête.

— Rien, Malefoy. C'est juste que j'arrive pas à comprendre ce que tu me veux, exactement.

— Je veux que tu arrête de m'ignorer, abruti.

— Ouais, mais pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi moi ? Tu n'es pas ignoré par le reste de l'école.

— Pourquoi ? Parce que tu m'énerves.

— Et ? répliqua Harry.

— Et c'est insultant d'être ignoré par un ennemi.

— Et ?

— Et je ne veux pas que tu le fasses.

— Pourquoi ?

— C'est quoi comme question ça ?

— Une question valide. Maintenant réponds avant que je parte.

— Parce que.

— Parce que quoi ?

— Parce que je t'aime.

La dernière réplique fut criée à un volume plutôt élevé, et les mots étaient tels que Harry fut définitivement et complètement pris par surprise. Plusieurs fois, en fait, à cause du Grand Echo.

— Waouh, attends… Tu peux répéter, là ?

— Mais t'es idiot ou quoi ? J'ai dit : « je te déteste ». Autant que je sache, ce n'est un secret pour personne, acheva Drago avec un sourire cruel.

— Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu as dit ?

Le rose venait aux joues d'Harry, et c'est un fait qui n'échappa pas à son interlocuteur.

— Je sais encore ce que je dis.

Le rictus maléfique de Drago s'élargit.

— Pourquoi tu rougis, Harry ?

— Heu, je… hum. Pour rien. Mais si tu as à peu près fini, je pense que je vais y aller. J'ai toujours mes devoirs à faire.

Harry fit un signe de tête rapide et essaya de s'esquiver en vitesse. Cependant, il fut rattrapé par la manche avant d'avoir pu accomplir sa sortie.

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit pour te faire rougir ?

La voix de Drago était curieusement douce et ses yeux s'étaient étrécis, pleins d'irritation et de confusion.

— Je ne pense pas que tu ais réalisé que tu l'avais dit, mais je suis sûr que si tu y penses suffisamment longtemps, ça va te revenir.

Là-dessus, Harry se libéra en douceur de la prise de Drago et quitta la Grande Salle en courant presque. Il laissa Drago en pleine confusion. Il resta là quelques minutes, essayant de retrouver ce qu'il avait dit, ou ce qui pouvait bien avoir causé une telle réaction.

Lorsqu'il se rejouait le scénario, ça devenait un peu confus au niveau des réponses données aux stupides questions de Harry. Il se rappelait quelques « et ? » une ou deux excuses boiteuses, et une bonne dose de cris. Ah, et puis l'écho.

…Une minute. L'écho. Drago se remémora le magnifique écho que sa voix sophistiquée avait fait naître.

Oui, il est imbu de lui-même. C'est une découverte.

Un mot jaillit immédiatement dans son esprit. Il se remémorait distinctement disant « je te déteste », mais pour une quelconque raison, il se rappelait le son du mot « aime » amplifié par l'acoustique des murs.

« Aime… _aime… aime_ AIME. »

Les yeux de Drago s'agrandirent d'effroi.

— MERDE !

Le mot répété par l'écho poursuivit Drago tandis qu'il s'enfuyait de la salle.

**NdT**

Voilà voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui...

ça vous a plu?

Je précise que c'est une fic très courte, deux chapitres en tout.

J'ai pas commencé à traduire le suivant, j'étais trop pressée de poster celui-ci.

(Néanmoins, nul doute que si vous me laissez pleeeeeins de reviews - oui, pour ça aussi, je suis boulimique - ça me motivera sûrement à avancer rapidement. Mais nan c'est pas du chantage. *Regard angélique*)

Non, sérieusement, je vous encourage vivement à laisser des commentaires, car bon, non seulement, ça me fera plaisir à moi, de voir que je ne passe pas mes soirées à traduire pour rien, mais d'autre part, l'auteuse a dit qu'elle viendrait sûrement jeter un coup d'oeil...

Alors un petit clic et vous ferez deux heureuses.

(Quoi, comment, j'en rajoute trop et ça se fait pas de mendier? Bon, ok, j'arrête.)


	2. 2 Où la traductrice

**NdT**

Tadam ! J'ai été plutôt rapide, non ?

Bon, ce que j'ai décidé, vu que vos supplications étaient très convaincantes et tout ça, c'est de publier d'ores et déjà ce chapitre.

La version originale n'en comptait que deux, mais je vais finalement en faire trois. A mon sens, ça se justifie car il y a rupture de ton entre la première et la deuxième partie du chapitre deux, et niveau longueur de chapitre, ça permettra d'égaliser car le deuxième était beaucoup plus long que le premier…

J'espère que ce petit deal vous conviendra…

Bonne lecture !

**2. Où la traductrice prend honteusement le pouvoir dans le découpage des chapitres**

Drago faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre. Il essayait de mettre au point un plan pour réparer ce qui s'était passé cet après-midi-là. Quand il avait réalisé ce qui était sorti de sa bouche – si totalement opposé à ce qu'il voulait dire – l'horreur qui s'était emparée de lui avait été indescriptible.

Mais laissez-moi essayer quand même. Imaginez, mettons, que vous alliez en cours. Et que baissant les yeux, vous découvriez que vous êtes nu comme un ver. Avec un tatouage embarrassant sur la poitrine. Et du papier toilette accroché à votre pied. Ajoutons à ça le fait que vous avez la pire coiffure possible, et que l'on vous demande soudain de faire un exposé oral devant toute la classe sur un sujet que vous n'avez jamais étudié. Alors vous pourrez vous représenter une petite part de la mortification subie par Drago.

— Merde, bon sang ! jura-t-il. C'était pas censé se passer comme ça ! Il était censé y avoir des hurlements, Har… Potter se traînant à mes pieds, implorant mon pardon, et là, j'étais censé me moquer de lui ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là. J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai foiré une opération de routine comme celle-là !

Il s'arrêta abruptement de marcher et s'effondra sur son lit, couvrant son visage de ses mains.

— Pourquoi moi ? murmura-t-il.

Vous voyez, Drago avait un secret. Un secret très bien gardé. Un secret qui, durant quatre ans, avait été connu du seul subconscient de Drago. Mais désormais, ce secret était également connu de la partie consciente de son cerveau.

Drago était amoureux d'Harry Potter.

— Putain-de-bordel-de-merde.

Le subconscient de Drago avait si bien gardé le secret que le jeune homme n'avait même pas eu les prémisses du soupçon de l'hypothèse qu'il puisse éventuellement abriter de tels sentiments. Ni envers un garçon, ni surtout envers un garçon qui se trouve être ce-foutu-Harry-Potter. Et plus il pensait à cette toute nouvelle information, plus ça faisait sens – un sens sacrément tordu, certes. C'était pas étonnant qu'il ait des sentiments très forts pour le Survivant. Il était amoureux, mais il ne l'avait pas réalisé, et c'était ressorti sous la forme d'une autre émotion puissante : la haine. Tordu, mais logique. Inutile de dire qu'un certain blond ne prenait pas très bien la nouvelle.

Machinalement, il prit sa baguette et lança un sort de fermeture en direction de la porte. Il ne se sentait franchement pas de descendre pour le repas du soir. Il ne pensait pas que ce soit prudent (lisez : avait trop la trouille) de voir Har… Potter si vite après leur confrontation. Par ailleurs, son visage prenait une teinte écarlate, sans qu'il puisse le contrôler, chaque fois qu'il repensait à ce qui s'était passé dans la Grande Salle. Drago ne savait pas comment gérer ça. Il espérait qu'il n'avait pas une maladie de peau.

« Tu rougis, tout bonnement, va falloir t'y faire ! », lui cria quelque chose à l'arrière de son cerveau.

« Mais les Malefoy ne rougissent pas, » gémit-il mentalement.

« Je suppose qu'ils ne pissent pas et ne chient pas non plus, » fut la réponse interne.

« Va te faire, » répliqua-t-il à ces pensées irritantes.

— Et je suis officiellement foutu.

Drago soupira lourdement et se laissa retomber dans ses oreillers.

— Drago chéri ? tu viens ?

La voix sirupeuse de Pansy flotta à travers la porte et Drago se maudit de ne pas avoir pensé à jeter un sort de silence également.

— Je me sens pas très bien aujourd'hui, Pansy. Je vais rester ici et me reposer.

Drago toussa pour faire bonne mesure, d'une toux feinte, mais convaincante.

— Oh, j'espère que ça va aller mieux mon cœur. Et félicitations pour avoir réglé son compte à Potter !

Le dernier commentaire fut accompagné par le bruit de pas faisant demi-tour.

— Potter. Bon Dieu. Je ne quitterai plus jamais cette pièce.

Des couvertures furent tirées par-dessus une tête blonde. Quelques minutes plus tard, on entendit un curieux gémissement.

Bon, il semble que Drago n'ait pas envie de faire son intéressant en ce moment, mais qui pourrait le lui reprocher. Je veux dire, découvrir un secret que vous vous êtes caché à vous-même durant une bonne partie de votre existence est relativement traumatisant. Après tout, si vous ne pouvez pas avoir confiance en vous-même, en qui pouvez-vous avoir confiance ?

Personne, voilà qui.

Il ne quitta pas sa chambre de toute la nuit, et pas le jour suivant non plus. Il échappa aux cours du vendredi en prétendant être malade, et comme ça n'arrivait pas souvent (peu importait comment Drago se sentait, il allait toujours en cours, ne serait-ce que pour embêter Harry Potter), personne ne posa de questions.

A chaque fois que quelqu'un passait devant la porte de Drago, il se préparait mentalement à ce que la personne fasse irruption dans la chambre (il oubliait qu'il avait fermé sa porte magiquement) et se moque de lui pour ce qu'il avait dit. Il n'y avait eu personne dans la Grande Salle (pas même les fantômes) mais les ragots avaient une manière bien à eux de se propager dans l'école. Bien sûr Harry… Potter… bref… avait dû dire à ses amis ce qui s'était passé. Et Drago savait pertinemment que la belette aurait été incapable de garder un secret au prix de sa propre vie, alors vous pensez quand il s'agissait de quelque chose d'humiliant pour Drago.

Chaque fois que les bruits de pas s'éloignaient, Drago manquait en mourir de soulagement.

Evidemment, sa Maison pouvait très bien attendre qu'il se montre dans la Salle Commune avant de commencer à le ridiculiser. Vous savez, induire un faux sentiment de sécurité en lui, afin d'attaquer lorsqu'il serait le plus vulnérable. C'est ce que Drago lui-même aurait fait.

C'est comme ça qu'il resta prostré dans sa chambre comme une petite mauviette. Bien sûr, si vous traitiez Drago de petite mauviette, vous auriez tôt fait de vous retrouver chauve avec des scorpions se cachant dans votre lit.

Mais ce qu'il ignore ne peut pas lui faire de mal.

Ce ne fut pas avant le samedi midi que l'estomac de Drago décréta qu'il allait sortir du lit en vitesse et aller avaler quelque chose. Cette demande prit la forme d'un borborygme plutôt bruyant et embarrassant, suivi d'un gargouillis pitoyable. Voilà comment Drago tira sa carcasse du lit et se rendit présentable, incapable qu'il était de dire non à son malheureux estomac trop longtemps négligé.

Même Drago est incapable de résister à ses propres charmes.

Bref. Il se faufila prudemment dans la Grande Salle, à temps pour s'y glisser sans se faire remarquer, au milieu de hordes d'autres étudiants répondant à l'appel du ventre. Il s'attendait à tout moment à être pointé du doigt et régalé de plaisanteries humiliantes et de rires vicieux. Après tout, c'est ce qu'il aurait fait.

— Hey Drago, comment tu te sens ? lui demanda Blaise.

Drago se raidit dans l'attente de l'inévitable moquerie. Il attendait sans bouger, mais avait envie de rentrer sous terre.

— Drago chéri, ça va ?

C'était la voix de Pansy, pleine de sollicitude. Drago se dit que les moqueries ne viendraient qu'en PS. Mais comme rien ne venait, il finit par exprimer son trouble.

— C'est tout ce que vous avez à me dire ?

— Nous sommes désolés de ne pas avoir offert à Sa Majesté les salutations appropriées à ce bel après-midi, répliqua Blaise en roulant des yeux.

Pansy pouffa de rire.

— Sérieux, Drago…

Elle prit une gorgée de jus de citrouille.

— Je pensais que ta période « traitez-moi comme une Altesse Royale » t'était passée.

— Non, c'est pas ça.

Drago essaya de ne pas laisser transparaître dans sa voix l'espoir qui bourgeonnait en lui.

— Je me disais juste que vous auriez des trucs à me dire, vu que j'étais pas en cours ni au repas hier.

— Rien d'exceptionnel, répondit Pansy. J'ai pris tes devoirs, par contre.

— Tu as manqué un combat de filles entre une Poufsouffle et une Serdaigle hier, ajouta Blaise. Considérant les protagonistes, c'était étonnamment fougueux. Et carrément chaud à mater.

Il lorgna en direction de Drago.

— Ah, et qui a gagné ?

La conversation ne retenait plus vraiment l'intention de Drago, maintenant qu'il semblait en sécurité, et il essayait de comprendre pourquoi Harry… va chier… n'avait rien dit. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la table des Gryffondor, et, inévitablement, sur la personne en question.

Apparemment, Harry plaisantait avec ses amis. Ses lèvres portaient encore la marque du sourire laissé par une blague qu'on venait de faire, et les autres étaient toujours en train de ricaner. Drago appuya sa joue sur sa main, et fixa avec assurance l'objet de son affection, espérant qu'on le croirait en train de dresser des plans machiavéliques. Il resta dans la lune un bon moment – des rêveries éveillées comprenant Harry et un bol de crème fouetté – avant d'être ramené à la réalité.

Non, Drago n'avait pas fini par accepter son soi-disant amour pour son ennemi. Il imaginait Harry se noyant dans la chantilly, pendant que lui piaillerait joyeusement en arrière-plan (bon… piailler n'est probablement pas le bon mot, vu que les Malefoy ne piaillent pas ; mais nous le conserverons pour les propos de la description). Et ça faisait quoi si son imagination le poussait à se représenter Harry presque nu? Ça voulait juste dire que Harry serait davantage humilié. Moui, c'est ça.

Et si vous venez avec moi, je vous montrerai une magnifique propriété à vendre en Egypte, belle vue sur la rivière.

— Hé, Drago, Potter regarde par ici…

Blaise avait donné un coup de coude dans les côtes de Drago, s'attirant un regard noir qui manquait de conviction.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Il s'occupe de ses groupies.

Pour détourner l'attention du fait qu'il était resté à mater Harry, Drago se saisit d'un petit pain et en enfourna une large bouchée.

— Beurk, Drago, c'était dégoûtant !

Pansy le regardait avec un mélange d'étonnement et de dégoût sur le visage.

— Je ne savais pas que tu étais capable d'être aussi… rustre.

— Je ne savais pas que tu étais capable d'utiliser des mots savants, Pansy, rétorqua Blaise, épargnant ainsi à Drago la peine de renvoyer une pique avec une bouche pleine de pain.

Drago se dépêcha d'avaler, faisant toutefois attention de ne pas s'étouffer (ça aurait été inapproprié et très in-Malfoyen), et reposa son regard sur la table des Gryffondor. Visiblement, Harry ne s'intéressait absolument pas à ce qui se passait sur le territoire des Serpentard. Drago lança un regard suffisant à Blaise.

— Tu dois halluciner, Zabini. Parce que à moins que Potter n'ait développé la capacité de mater quelqu'un sans se faire repérer – et je sais que c'est pas le cas vu que je l'ai chopé en train de te mater en potion la semaine dernière quand on était en binôme – alors, il ne s'occupe de rien d'autre que des Gryffondoches.

Il y eut un court silence avant que Blaise n'explose de rire.

— Bon sang, Drago, je peux pas croire que tu surveilles Potter d'aussi près, parvint-il à articuler entre deux éclats de rire.

Drago prit une teinte rosée.

— Et bien, oui, tu sais c'est le principe de « connais ton ennemi », et tout ça…

Il essayait de paraître convaincant, il essayait vraiment. Juste dommage qu'il ait fait l'erreur de regarder à nouveau vers Harry. Précisément au moment où celui-ci levait les yeux sur les trois Serpentard. Et, malheureusement, se rendre compte que Harry le regardait le fit devenir encore plus rouge. Ce qui eut pour conséquence que Blaise se mit à rire encore plus fort. Arrivé là, le fou rire de Pansy faisait écho à celui de Blaise.

« Zut. Encore ce problème de peau, » pensa Drago avec désespoir.

Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Il pouvait sentir sur lui les yeux de toute l'école, mais surtout ceux de Harry. Il avait la sensation que l'intensité de son regard était en train de creuser un trou dans sa tête. Non que Harry puisse faire ça, mais selon Drago il n'y avait rien qui soit impossible au Survivant, pas même les yeux rayon laser.

Il eut besoin de quelques minutes pour regagner une contenance, mais une fois qu'il y fut parvenu, il reprit son apparence calme et imperturbable. Il balaya son royaume d'un regard froid, et récompensa d'une mine menaçante ceux qui riaient sous cape. Le silence revint bientôt à la table des Serpentard, à l'exception de Blaise qui ricanait toujours.

— Bon, Zabini, je vais y aller, maintenant que j'ai eu mon humiliation pour le mois. J'attends des excuses, par écrit, que tu déposeras sur mon lit, avec un petit cadeau prouvant que tu es désolé. Tu connais le mot de passe. Et s'il n'y a rien ce soir, alors tu seras _vraiment_ désolé.

Drago se leva, jetant un dernier regard à ses camarades de Maison. Il n'ajouta pas un mot, mais c'était clair pour tout le monde : « fichez-vous de moi encore une fois, et vous le regretterez ». Sur un signe de tête, il quitta la table d'une démarche princière, Malefoy jusqu'au bout des ongles.

Intérieurement, cependant, Drago tremblait comme une feuille. Une feuille un jour de grand vent. Il avait été terrifié à l'idée que Blaise n'ait deviné son secr…

« Il n'y a pas de secret. Il n'y en a pas ! » se morigéna-t-il.

…et qu'il ne soit humilié encore davantage. Bien sûr, il aurait trouvé quelque chose pour sauver la face. Mais maintenant, il devait avant tout savoir si quelqu'un savait quelque chose, même s'il n'y avait rien à savoir. Chaque chose en son temps : d'abord, satisfaire sa curiosité. Il traça son chemin d'un pas assuré jusqu'à la table des Gryffondor, et plaqua un sourire de dédain sur son visage.

— Potter. Tu as deux secondes ?

Les conversations s'étaient brusquement tues à l'arrivée de l'insupportable blondinet.

— Oh, Malefoy. Tu ne me cries pas dessus en public, cette fois ?

Le visage de Harry était neutre, mais ses yeux pétillaient d'amusement. Ces magnifiques yeux, sempiternellement cachés derrière ces affreuses lunettes, mais si on y regardait de plus pr…

Heureusement, Drago avait lancé le pilote automatique, et la configuration par défaut était « piques cinglantes et spirituelles ».

— Déjà vu, déjà fait. Est-ce qu'il faut que je te traîne de force pour que tu viennes avec moi ?

Ok. Le pilote auto n'est _jamais_ aussi bon que le vrai.

Harry leva un sourcil.

— J'ai le droit de savoir de quoi il s'agit ?

— Nous avons eu une conversation, l'autre jour, et j'ai deux trois petites choses à ajouter. Considérant que cette conversation n'est pas destinée au public… (Drago eut un sourire hautain pour les Gryffondor. Ceux-ci étaient sur la défensive, se préparant pour le combat qui semblait inévitable.) J'ai pensé que nous pourrions trouver un endroit plus privé pour la mener à bien.

Harry pencha la tête, regarda Drago de haut en bas, avant d'agréer paresseusement :

— Je suppose que je peux te donner satisfaction, répondit-il,

Il se leva pour couper court aux protestations de ses camarades avant qu'ils n'ouvrent la bouche.

— Passe devant.

Drago eut un petit sourire satisfait en direction des Gryffondor, comme pour dire « vous voyez, il ne fait pas le poids », et il prit le chemin de la porte. Il ne se préoccupa pas de regarder si Harry le suivait, sachant pertinemment que personne ne pouvait résister à sa force de volonté. En réalité, il lui fallait à tout moment combattre l'envie instinctive de se retourner pour s'assurer que Harry le suivait pour de bon, et qu'il ne s'était pas arrêté pour raconter toute l'histoire à quelqu'un.

Il pensait qu'il se détendrait un peu lorsqu'ils seraient dehors, mais une autre sorte de nervosité s'empara alors de lui. Ils marchèrent tous deux en silence, Harry le suivant à travers le château. Drago n'avait franchement aucune idée de où ils allaient. Il n'avait pas réfléchi aussi loin, et il espérait juste tomber rapidement sur quelque chose qui ferait l'affaire. Harry sembla sentir son manque de préparation, et après quelques minutes, prit les choses en main.

— Ok. Si tu as envie de me hurler dessus, viens par là.

Le Gryffondor savait où il allait, ce n'était plus la lente errance sans but initiée par Drago. Peu après, Harry ralentit devant ce qui ressemblait à un mur aveugle, auquel était accrochée l'une des plus stupides tapisseries que Drago ait jamais vue. Ne sachant que faire, le blond suivit le brun dans ses allées et venues, essayant de rester concentré sur ce qui l'attendait, et non sur de la crème chantilly et un Harry dévêtu.

Une porte apparut là où s'était trouvé le mur, et Harry l'ouvrit, se poussant pour permettre à Drago de passer le premier.

Les reviews sont les bienvenues, inutile de le préciser, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point ça motive... ^^


	3. Où la crème chantilly étouffera les cris

Bonjour à tous, merci pour votre patience, il m'a fallu un peu plus de temps pour finir le chapitre 3 que je n'en ai eu besoin entre le 1 et le 2.

En tout cas, voilà, cette fois, j'ai terminé, et j'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira.

En bossant pour mon partiel de Middle English, je suis tombée sur cette citation, et je l'ai trouvée parfaitement appropriée :

_Clerkes knoweþ wel ynow þat no synfol man doþ so wel þat he ne myȝte do betre, noþer makeþ so good a translacyon þat he ne myȝte make a betre._

Trevisa

**3. Où la crème chantilly étouffera les cris**

Une porte apparut là où s'était trouvé le mur, et Harry l'ouvrit, se poussant pour permettre à Drago de passer le premier. Avec une moue hautaine, Drago accepta l'invitation et franchit le seuil. Sa bouche s'assécha lorsqu'il découvrit la pièce. Trônant ostensiblement au milieu de l'espace, se tenait un lit gigantesque, qui semblait doux et moelleux. A gauche, un canapé hyper-rembourré et une table basse. Sur la table, il y avait un énorme bol de crème chantilly.

C'en était trop pour Drago.

— Bienvenue dans la Salle sur… Bon Dieu, Malefoy, à quoi tu pensais ?

Harry venait de rejoindre Drago dans la pièce, pensant qu'il aurait été exaucé dans son souhait d'un « endroit confortable où parler », mais ce qu'il découvrait était tout à fait différent. Drago renifla avec indignation, essayant très fort de dissimuler sa gêne et son embarras.

— Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, Harry ?

Il pointa le lit du bras.

— Que c'est moi qui ai décoré cet endroit ? S'il faut s'en prendre à quelqu'un pour ceci, c'est bien toi !

— Pardon ? Je suis désolé, mais cette pièce te donne ce dont tu as besoin, et, vu que je pensais à quelque chose comme un petit salon sans prétention, ce doit être i_toi_/i le responsable de ceci.

Harry était partagé entre l'irritation devant l'ignorance de Drago, et l'amusement face à son évidente gêne.

— Et bien… je… ce que je pensais ne te regarde pas, bafouilla Drago.

Harry sourit et avança jusqu'à la table basse.

— Mmmh, de la chantilly…

Il plongea un doigt dans la crème blanche et aérienne, et le lécha lentement.

— Soit tu as faim, soit c'est ta libido.

— Je ne suis pas venu ici pour parler de sexe avec toi, grogna Drago, essayant désespérément de changer de sujet, avant qu'il ne finisse par dire quelque chose qui pourrait être considéré comme stupide.

— Ah, oui, nous sommes ici pour continuer notre petite « conversation » de jeudi.

Harry s'assit sur la banquette et croisa les jambes, sa cheville reposant sur son genou – offrant ainsi à Drago une jolie vue sur son entrejambe à travers son pantalon. Il laissa ses bras reposer sur le dossier.

— Va droit au but, je t'en prie. Je suis toute ouïe.

Dès que Drago parvint à ôter ses yeux de la vue délicieuse qui s'offrait à lui (et qu'il se fut promis à lui-même un sérieux tirage d'oreilles pour ne serait-ce que penser à Harry comme à quelque chose de délicieux), son cerveau se remit à fonctionner. Et lui dit qu'il était en train d'agir de façon ridicule, et que selon toute probabilité, Harry profitait de son comportement bizarre.

Son arrogance naturelle reprit finalement ses droits, et il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Un petit sourire en coin se peignit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il contemplait Harry, et après plusieurs minutes de cette observation, Drago eut la satisfaction de constater que l'autre commençait à être gêné.

Ah, il n'avait pas perdu la main – juste ses esprits.

— Dis-moi, Harry… commença Drago.

Il se renfrogna quelque peu en voyant la bouche de Harry s'incurver en un sourire à l'usage de son prénom.

— Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit à personne ?

— Hein ? Dit quoi, Malefoy ?

Harry feignait l'innocence, et la mine renfrognée de Drago se renforça.

— Tu étais là, tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit.

— Je ne suis pas certain de ce que tu veux dire. Peut-être que tu pourrais répéter ce que… ok, ok !

Harry abandonna sa soi-disant ignorance et leva les mains en signe de défaite quand il vit à quel point Drago était versatile.

— Alors ?

Drago se forçait à rester calme. Harry baissa les mains et prit une expression neutre.

— J'avais pas envie de le dire à quiconque…

— Quoi ? L'opportunité de ruiner ma réputation t'était servie sur un plateau d'argent, et tu ne t'en es pas saisie ? Tu es un idiot.

— Il se trouve que _je_ sais garder un secret. Et même si tu ne m'as pas demandé de ne pas le répéter, je me suis dit que c'est ce que tu voudrais.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de le provoquer :

— Oh, tu as sauvé mon honneur. Comme c'est… Gryffondor de ta part.

Drago commençait à l'énerver et Harry se leva, prenant le chemin de la sortie :

— Tu sais, si tu préfères que je le dise, le hall est rempli de gens qui adoreraient entendre comment…

Drago pâlit.

— Non, attends !

Harry s'interrompit et se retourna pour jeter un regard d'un œil à Drago :

__ Oui, Malefoy ?

— Je… c'est à dire, j'apprécierais si tu ne disais rien, s'il te plaît, Harry.

Drago jouait nerveusement avec le bouton de sa manche, refusant de regarder Harry. Il ne pouvait croire qu'il en avait été réduit à supplier. Toutefois, l'humiliation auprès d'une personne qui tiendrait la promesse de ne rien répéter valait mieux que la même humiliation aux yeux d'un tas de gens qui le tortureraient jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité. C'était un choix limité, cependant.

Et franchement, si possible, il aurait préféré cocher la case magique non-existante numéro trois : faire comme si rien n'était arrivé et reprendre sa vie d'avant.

— Est-ce bien une requête polie que tu viens de formuler, Malefoy ? demanda Harry sur un ton sardonique.

Il tourna sur lui-même et marcha nonchalamment en direction de Drago, qui reculait pour échapper à son avance, jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le mur.

— …Drago…

Les yeux du jeune homme s'élargirent comiquement en entendant Harry prononcer son prénom. Il ne l'avait entendu qu'une seule fois auparavant, au début de leur première année, avant que Harry ne se mette à dire « Malefoy » avec ce ton haineux.

Il souhaita alors n'être pas obligé de passer par cette confrontation, qu'il puisse simplement s'enfuir dans sa chambre et n'en plus sortir. Parce que les lèvres d'Harry étaient si près, et qu'il ne pouvait se concentrer sur autre chose que leur apparence tandis qu'elles formaient les syllabes de son nom.

— Et merde, soupira Drago, sans chercher à nier plus longtemps.

Ça ne le conduirait nulle part, et donc, c'était inutile. Il laissa glisser son regard sur le sol moquetté, essayant de se concentrer sur autre chose que la soudaine présence d'adrénaline dans ses veines.

— Pardon ? demanda Harry.

Il posa une main contre le mur, près du visage de Drago, piégeant le blond pour de bon. Celui-ci secoua violemment la tête.

— Ne m'oblige pas à le dire, s'il te plaît…

La voix de Drago tremblait imperceptiblement. Le pauvre garçon était en train de sortir de son déni, ce qui n'était pas évident, et il aurait préféré le faire sans témoin, histoire de maintenir quelque apparence de fierté et de dignité. Toutefois, Harry n'allait pas le laisser s'en sortir comme ça.

— Drago, essaya-t-il à nouveau.

Il remarqua qu'un léger frisson parcourait le jeune homme.

— De quoi tu parles, là ?

— Je t'aime, d'accord ? T'es content, ça y est ? Tu m'as obligé à le dire, alors maintenant, fiche moi la paix !

Drago essaya de le repousser afin d'échapper aux moqueries et au mépris qui allaient forcément suivre. Mais Harry ne comptait pas le lâcher. Il le rattrapa tandis qu'il se faufilait sous son bras, enserrant sa poitrine. Drago lutta vaillamment contre les bras qui l'immobilisaient, mais Harry tenait bon.

— Drago, souffla-t-il à son oreille, calme-toi, arrête de lutter.

— Non, je n'ai pas besoin de rester ici pour t'entendre te ficher de moi.

— Espèce d'idiot, tais-toi donc et écoute moi une minute !

Harry le tint plus serré et embrassa délicatement son oreille. Incapable d'appréhender ce qui venait juste d'arriver, Drago rejeta vivement sa tête de côté, et cogna le nez de Harry.

— Aïe !

— Tu l'as mérité ! Je ne peux pas croire que tu ais profité de moi !

Harry eut une expression blessée, mais Drago ne pouvait le voir.

— Je ne profitais _pas _de toi !C'est juste… j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

— Oh, c'est vraiment bas, Potter. Tu ne peux pas simplement m'humilier avec des mots, il faut que tu aggraves les choses avec des gestes aussi ?

— Tais-toi ! Drago, ça t'arrive jamais de juste t'arrêter de parler et de laisser les autres dire quelque chose ?

Harry le secoua légèrement et Drago émit un grognement évasif.

— Ça fait des mois que j'essaye de rassembler le courage de te dire que je t'aime bien ! s'exclama-t-il comme Drago se taisait.

Celui-ci se raidit dans ses bras.

— Tu te fiches de moi, murmura-t-il.

Harry secoua la tête.

— Si, tu te fiches de moi !

— Non, Drago. Je t'assure que non.

— Et bien, génial comme moyen de montrer à quelqu'un que tu l'aimes bien ! En l'ignorant ?

Drago parvint finalement à se libérer de l'emprise de Harry et se retourna pour lui jeter un regard méchant. Harry fixa honteusement le plafond.

— Oui, bon, c'était l'idée d'Hermione.

— Granger ?

— Oui, elle savait que je t'aimais bien, et que je ne te le dirais probablement jamais. Alors elle m'a poussé à me lancer dans ce… « plan » qu'elle avait inventé. Apparemment, elle pensait que peut-être, tu m'aimais bien, toi aussi – j'y croyais pas à cette époque, soit dit en passant – et que tu avais juste besoin d'un coup de pouce. Alors elle m'a dit de t'ignorer un moment. Il s'avère que ça a marché ; même si l'autre jour, quand tu as fait irruption dans la bibliothèque, je pensais que tout ce que j'avais réussi à faire, c'était de te foutre en rogne.

Harry s'interrompit dans son récit, revivant visiblement cette journée. Drago ne s'était pas détendu du tout, attendant qu'une trappe s'ouvre et que quelqu'un en jaillisse en hurlant « J'tai eu ! », ou bien que lui-même ne se réveille. Il s'éloigna discrètement de Harry, jusqu'à ce que quelque chose de solide ne heurte ses genoux et qu'il s'assoie, réalisant tardivement qu'il s'agissait du lit. Son visage s'embrasa et il se déplaça rapidement vers le canapé.

« Stupide problème de peau ! J'espère qu'il existe une potion pour arranger ça. »

— Je ne pensais pas avoir une chance, jusqu'à ton lapsus freudien…

— Mon labsusse quoi ?

— Peu importe, un truc de psychologie moldu. Mais tu m'as hurlé dessus « je t'aime ». Et… et bien, voilà le résultat.

Harry haussa les épaules et Drago le fixa.

— Voilà le résultat ? Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire, _ça_ ?

— Heu, qu'est-ce que tu as envie que ça veuille dire ?

Harry avança jusqu'au canapé à pas hésitants et s'assit à côté de Drago, en prenant soin de ne pas le toucher.

Drago ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la referma rapidement en réalisant qu'il n'avait rien à dire. En fait il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il voulait. Même si des pensées incluant de la crème chantilly étaient toujours tapies dans un coin de son cerveau.

Drago plissa le front, et il se tortilla avec gêne sous le poids du regard plein d'attentes de Harry. Il savait que le brun attendait une sorte de réponse de sa part, mais il ne savait pas quoi lui offrir. Dans un élan de nostalgie, cependant, il lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et lui tendit la main.

— Salut, mon nom c'est Drago Malefoy, tu peux m'appeler Drago.

Un sourire s'étala sur le visage de Harry, et il prit la main, la serrant vigoureusement.

— Je suis Harry Potter, tu peux m'appeler Harry.

Drago eut un sourire en coin.

— Maintenant que nous en avons fini avec les politesses, qu'est-ce que tu en dirais si on s'occupait du bol de chantilly qui est à notre disposition ?

Il se pencha vers la table et en recueillit avec son doigt, qu'il passa lentement le long de la joue de Harry.

— Espèce de petit con ! hurla Harry en en prenant plein sa main, et en l'étalant sur tout le visage triomphant de Drago.

Drago avala de travers et toussa. Sans réfléchir, il attrapa le bol et le retourna sur la tête de Harry. Celui-ci poussa un cri strident et se débattit, projetant de la crème dans toutes les directions. Drago poussa le bol de côté où il fut rapidement oublié, tandis que le blond entreprenait d'étaler la crème dans les cheveux et les vêtements d'Harry. Si l'un des deux s'était arrêté pour écouter, il aurait découvert que Drago gloussait comme un écolier désobéissant, bien qu'il l'aurait nié avec véhémence.

Un long moment s'écoula avant qu'ils ne se calment, tout collants et dépenaillés. L'un des bras de Drago était confortablement posé sur le genou de Harry, et celui-ci avait un bras passé, mine de rien, autour des épaules de Drago. De petits rires leur échappaient entre des intervalles de silence.

— Hé, dit finalement Harry, brisant le silence, il y a de la chantilly sur tes lèvres.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? il y a de la chantilly partout ! répliqua Drago.

Harry lui sourit, et, se penchant en avant, l'embrassa doucement. Quand ils se séparèrent, Drago avait l'air troublé.

— Voilà, je pense que ça a réglé le problème, chuchota Harry.

Drago secoua la tête.

— Non, maintenant c'est sur tes lèvres qu'il y en a.

Les deux garçons passèrent un bon moment à se « nettoyer » l'un l'autre de la chantilly sur leurs lèvres, prolongeant leurs premiers baisers autant que possible. Ils étaient chastes, de timides contacts de leurs lèvres et de leurs langues par-dessus la crème sucrée. Quand ils se séparèrent, Harry lécha affectueusement le bout du nez de Drago. Celui-ci lui donna un coup sur le bras.

— Si quiconque demande, tu étais celui qui était fou de moi, et j'étais poli mais distant.

— Si tu le dis, Drago.

**Fin.**

Voilà, n'oubliez pas la petite review finale… ^^


End file.
